


一个普通的假期

by Hund_schmutzigVer



Series: 豆天（完结） [5]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hund_schmutzigVer/pseuds/Hund_schmutzigVer
Summary: 恶俗老梗，正常世界里的人穿到了充满恋爱的酸臭味的平行时空。有两部分，纯情天/纯情豆穿越到豆天已经老夫老夫的世界里。这篇是纯情天的场合。纯情豆的场合连载中，见《又一个普通的假期》cp是豆x天（有差），没有逻辑，非常沙雕ooc，注意避雷和真人真事没有一乌干达先令的关系，都是我胖虎瞎JB乱想，全是我胖虎的错20190210 Chapter1 纯情天的场合 上20190218 Chapter2 纯情天的场合 中20190220 Chapter3 纯情天的场合 下（完结）





	1. 一觉醒来发现竹马在摸我屁股（纯情天的场合 上）

**Chapter1（纯情天的场合） 一觉醒来发现竹马在摸我屁股**

 

       世锦赛结束，休赛季开始。金博洋终于迎来了久违的假期。

       正好王金泽也回了哈尔滨，永远走在时尚前沿的社会你天总便约上了老王和几个狐朋狗友去新开的商场转了一圈。晚上，老王来他家里打游戏顺便侃大山，一不留神就到了凌晨三点多，两人于是随便洗了个澡，就倒在金博洋那张富贵的大床上，很快便睡死过去。

       金博洋是被在腰间作怪的一只手摸醒的。

       他只当是老王要挠他痒痒然后偷拍他的糗样，便直接伸手打了过去，迷迷糊糊间也不知道打中没：“老王别手贱！……唔，才几点啊，让我再睡五分钟……”

       那手安分了几秒钟，然后竟得寸进尺地在他屁股上揉了两下，手法还有些奇怪，即使是睡得神志不清的金博洋都觉得有些不对了。还没等他出言询问，就感觉到屁股被一个热乎乎的东西蹭了几下——身为男人的他（虽然还没有真正实践过，但没吃过猪肉总还是见过猪跑的）自然很清楚那是什么东西。这太不对劲了：之前在哈尔滨的时候老王也隔三差五地会来找他玩，晚上一起睡的情况也不少，两人都睡得四仰八叉的恨不得把对方踹下床去，何时来过这一手？金博洋努力给还未开工的脑子上了发条，思索了几种可能性，可怎么都无法解释到底发生了什么事情。

       总不至于是家里进了贼、踢走了老王，睡在他床上了吧？要是这剧情，简直可以上社会新闻。金博洋嘲笑了一下自己无处安放的想象力，回头随意看了一眼。

       ——要命，也就是睡了几个小时，老王怎么缩水了？

       ……不对。 那一头深棕色的乱糟糟的毛，尖尖的小脸，圆溜溜的眼睛——这哪是老王？

       “我大概真没睡醒……”他咕哝了一声，转过身去，又用被子把自己裹了起来。被子是熟悉的味道，他肯定还是在做梦，几天前才在比赛的时候见过的、勉强算他半个竹马、更多的时候则被媒体称为他的“命运的宿敌”的那个家伙怎么可能在他床上躺着？话说回来，梦到自己被宇野昌磨摸（戳）了屁股是怎么回事？虽然天总我的处男之身保持了二十几年，谈个对象也未尝不可，但也不至于饥渴到想被朋友摸屁股吧？他胡思乱想着，强迫自己赶紧再次陷入深度睡眠。

       但身后那人显然不想让他如意，梦中的宇野昌磨用鼻尖蹭着他的肩膀，有些瓮声瓮气：“博洋明明醒了就别装傻了。”

       这声音也太真实了，梦里的宇野昌磨的语调倒是比现实中的他要活泼得多——等一下。不对。这好像真实过头了。

       金博洋猛地掀开被子坐了起来，还用手拍了拍自己的脸。

       梦里的——现在看来应该是真实的、活生生的宇野昌磨（谢天谢地他还穿着正常的T恤和老头短裤）用手指戳了戳他的大腿：“博洋是想蒙混过关吗？刚才迷迷糊糊的时候管我叫老王——到底和王桑在这里做过些什么啊？我嫉妒了哦。”

       这个不知从哪个次元里冒出来的宇野昌磨——如果在那个次元里他也叫这个名字的话——的长相和声音和金博洋前几天才见过的那个宇野昌磨一模一样，但说话的语气和他所认识的那个总是有点害羞、看上去就很好逗的小矮个儿完全不同。那种带着点刻意的撒娇的语调（好吧，他不得不承认，即使这样，他还是觉得这家伙很可爱，都怪他那张无辜的脸），还有话里话外的暧昧感令金博洋起了一溜鸡皮疙瘩。

       ……说起来这家伙刚才还摸了我屁股吧！还拿那什么（金博洋绝不会承认他一直有点儿羡慕他这位竹马的尺寸）蹭我！现在又说这种话，搞得好像他是我正牌男友来捉奸的一样……

       短短几秒内金博洋的脑内晃过了几十条弹幕。我是掉进了哪个时空裂缝吗？这个宇野昌磨和我是什么关系？他为什么堂而皇之地睡在我床上还摸我屁股？老王去哪了，我爸妈又去哪了？不对，最根本的问题应该是这家伙为什么会在哈尔滨吧他之前不是跟我说假期要在名古屋瘫着打一星期的游戏然后去冰演吗？啊不对如果他不是我所认识的那个宇野昌磨那我那个世界的宇野昌磨说过的话在这个人身上自然就不作数了。如果说这个世界并不是我所在的那个世界那为什么我房间的摆设和我记忆里一模一样啊连被子上的奶香味都一样……

       疑似宇野昌磨的人见他不语，也不戳他腿了，直接拔了他一根腿毛，还端出了一幅可怜的表情：“昨晚我有遵守诺言啊……为什么博洋还装傻不理我？”

       金博洋不知道他说的“诺言”是什么——他也不想知道！听上去就不会是什么适合未成年好宝宝的东西！他一咬牙，选了个自认为最安全的问题：

       “你你你咋在这里？”

       “啊。打算装傻到底吗？反正今晚我是不会放过博洋的。”疑似宇野昌磨的人无奈地笑了笑，“好吧。是博洋自己答应利用放假的时间带我回哈尔滨玩的啊。昨晚还坐在这里，掀起被子，”他做了个拍打床铺的动作，“叫我快点上来的呢。”

       金博洋脑子里划过一张熟悉的表情包。昨晚的“金博洋”大概就是在模仿那张表情包吧。这事儿我还真做得出来，他心想。

       看来是真的掉进哪个奇怪的次元了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 宝宝们都好棒啊！  
> 158终于拿了个金，再不拿我看他公司要逼他切腹了（不是  
> 去年是170金158银，今年是158金170银，明年再exchange一下好吗？  
> 希望两位gala玩得开心，接下来的一个月好好休养训练，wc再真剑胜负！


	2. 被心机竹马抢走的妈妈和牛肉馅饼（纯情天的场合 中）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接上一章，纯情天穿越到豆天老夫老夫的世界  
> 没有逻辑，非常ooc，非常沙雕  
> 和真人真事没有一乌干达先令的关系，都是我胖虎瞎JB乱想，全是我胖虎的错

**Chapter2（纯情天的场合） 被心机竹马抢走的妈妈和牛肉馅饼**

 

       浑浑噩噩地洗漱完（幸好这个世界里看着就对他很黏糊的宇野昌磨没有缠着他一起，而是乖乖地坐在床上打手机游戏，等他从卫生间出来之后才起身去洗漱）的金博洋终于定下心来环顾他所在的这个房间。房间里的摆设和他凌晨打完游戏、昏睡过去之前一模一样，好吧，至少大体上一模一样，他也不可能清楚记得每样东西都摆在哪里嘛！总之他收藏的那些fashion goods都还在，看来这个世界的自己品味还是一样好。

       金博洋做贼一般地在卫生间门口转了两圈，看样子这个世界的宇野还要在卫生间里待一阵子（他记得他认识的那个宇野告诉过他，自己早晨起床的时候总是觉得没有睡醒，动作奇慢无比）。他快步走回床边，拿起了放在床头柜的手机。嗯，手机壳是自己印象里的那个，锁屏也是他的AJ鞋没错，密码也一样，桌面背景也是全身驴牌的自己——等一下，在他的印象里，那张照片里只有很帅很man的他自己；现在他手上握着的这个手机的桌面照片角落里那个毛绒绒的脑袋是怎么回事？虽然只有半个后脑勺，但那个发色、质感（？）和身高（？？），除了宇野昌磨之外没有第二个人了吧！自己拍这组照片的时候不是和老王在一起吗，宇野到底是从哪里冒出来的啊！

       为了确认他现在所处的世界和他记忆里的到底有什么区别——除了宇野昌磨这小子竟然堂而皇之地睡在他哈尔滨家里的床上这一点——他点开了ISU官网，迅速检查了一下自己的资料页面。基本信息、比赛名次、个人赛季最高分什么的都和自己记忆里完全一样。为防万一，他又检查了宇野和别的几名选手的资料页面，以及最近几次大赛的结果。没错，和他之前所处的世界一模一样。

       所以，这个世界里的一切轨迹都和他之前所处的那个世界一模一样，唯一的差别在于这个世界里的宇野昌磨和金博洋似乎在恋爱（或者已经在哪里领证了？想到这个可能性，金博洋不禁打了个寒噤），而且看他这么大摇大摆地和自己睡一个被窝的样子，这个世界的他俩的关系就很可能是在亲朋范围内公开的。

       总之，这个世界的宇野昌磨和金博洋绝对有猫腻。听刚才那个宇野的话头，这里的金博洋昨晚显然是和他约定了什么奇怪的东西，如果这时候说自己根本没有和他谈恋爱、昨晚其实是在和老王打游戏，睡了一觉就穿（金博洋只能想到这个动词来形容这个诡异的情况）到了这个世界，绝对会被那个宇野当成是在赖账的吧？

       天宝宝很愁，天宝宝的脑子要爆炸。金博洋觉得自己非常需要找情感大师咨询，不过应该也会被当成是在作妖吧，毕竟他很清楚自己的性子，跟熟人作妖是家常便饭，贸贸然给别人发消息说“我是从另一个世界穿过来的，我和宇野昌磨只是普通朋友，现在这个世界是怎么回事”，指不定会被朋友认为是在玩什么情趣play。

       不过说到发消息的话……他是不是应该先检查一下社交软件，获取更多关于这个世界的金博洋的信息？手指划过屏幕，刚要点开微信，卫生间就传来一阵响动，吓得他赶紧把手机锁屏，塞进老头裤的大口袋里。

       “久等了。”从卫生间里走出来的宇野招呼他说，“博洋也准备好了的话，去吃早饭吧？昨晚妈妈说今天早上会做牛肉馅饼。”

       ……等一下，您说的那个妈妈是您妈妈还是我妈妈？

       金博洋极力调整出一幅正常的表情（话说回来，他也不知道这个世界的自己和宇野相处的时候摆出怎样的表情算是正常）点了点头，打开房门，和宇野一起往客厅走去。厨房里飘来的香味很是熟悉，家里饭菜的味道让提心吊胆的金博洋心下稍安。

       “啊，好香啊，牛肉馅饼。”宇野吸了吸鼻子，“好期待。”

       就知道牛肉牛肉！难怪长不高，金博洋在心里吐嘈了一句。

       厨房门开了，金博洋的妈妈（幸好他妈妈还是原来的妈妈，所以刚才宇野说的妈妈指的是他的妈妈？不要乱和人抢妈妈啊喂！）端着两个盘子走了出来。

       “早上好。”站在他旁边的宇野像一颗子弹一样瞬间发射出去，一边打着招呼，一边接过天妈手上的盘子，比在场上的动作还要敏捷迅速，“这是牛肉馅饼吗？闻上去好香啊，妈妈辛苦了。”

       ……这小子嘴可真甜，金博洋心想，把他妈妈哄得都无视了他这个一米七的大个儿！金博洋对这个忽然不害羞了的宇野很不习惯，在他的印象里，可都是自己先出手去逗这小子的……

       在他发愣的间隙，宇野已经钻到厨房里帮天妈把别的菜也端出来了。天妈往已经坐在桌边的金博洋面前放了一碗小米粥：“看看人家磨磨！不像你就会坐在这里偷懒。”

       金博洋心说宇野在自己家里绝对没那么勤快，但他觉得还是不要把这话说出来比较好。

       早餐比他印象里的常规内容要丰盛，除了牛肉馅饼和小米粥，还有醋溜白菜和炒鸡蛋，甚至还有红茶配牛奶。

       “也不确定磨磨喜欢吃什么，问天天这孩子，他也说不清。”天妈把杯子放在那个（看着笑得纯良但怎么想内心都很阴险的）宇野面前的时候这么说，“还是他江哥提到了牛肉和奶茶。”

       “谢谢妈妈，这些我都很喜欢。”宇野的样子让金博洋想起了影视剧里那些大户人家里作小伏低讨好婆婆的新媳妇。他咬了一口馅饼，脸上露出的满足的表情倒是很真实——看来这小子对牛肉是真的情有独钟。不过自家妈妈做的牛肉馅饼就是世界第一好吃，金博洋忽然有些得意。

       对于烧饭的人而言，最开心的大概就是看到孩子们抱着碗筷埋头苦吃了，宇野那副认真吃东西的样子显然让天妈很满意：“晚上烧牛肉炖土豆吧？或者鲶鱼炖茄子？”

       “我要吃鲶鱼炖茄子。”金博洋插嘴道。

       “没问你。”天妈白了他一眼，“问磨磨呢。”

       “那我也想吃鲶鱼炖茄子。”宇野先是笑着看了他一眼（金博洋绝不承认他竟然从那一眼里看出了宠溺的感觉，这都什么跟什么啊），然后抬头回答了天妈的提问。金博洋知道宇野如果愿意，可以让自己的上目线显得特别楚楚可怜，他妈妈这个年纪的女性绝对受不了（其实他也基本招架不住）。果然，天妈揉了揉宇野的脑袋：“那待会儿我就叫他爸去买鲶鱼。磨磨要多吃一点，瞧这小脸儿瘦的。”

       金博洋再也忍不住内心的吐嘈了：“他也就脸看上去瘦好吗？看他那一肚子的肉。”

       “就你肚子上没肉，最了不起。”天妈把放在他面前的炒鸡蛋盘子也往宇野那边挪了挪，端起放牛肉馅饼的空盘子回厨房了。

       “博洋又欺负我。”看着天妈的背影消失在厨房门背后，宇野的脑袋往金博洋这里凑了过来，“我可是要记账的。反正说好了今晚有special service。”

       ……并不想知道是什么撒必死！和我无关！

       “上次博洋来名古屋的时候都没来得及好好吃点什么。”宇野又低声对他说，“下次去隔壁的岐阜吃牛肉吧！还可以住博洋一直想尝试的温泉旅馆。”

       ……他为什么知道我想尝试温泉旅馆！

       被他放在桌上的手机亮了一下，是老王给他发来了一条微信。金博洋瞥了一眼正带着幸福的表情把牛肉馅饼掰开丢进小米粥里的宇野，暗搓搓地把手机放到大腿上，用桌面挡住对方的视线，才解锁了屏幕。

       老王发来的消息是问他中午打算吃什么，“难得带你家小矮子出来溜溜，要不还是请他吃东北菜吧？”看来这个世界的宇野和他的关系在朋友之间也不是秘密了。金博洋顺手往上翻了一下他和老王的聊天记录，这个世界的金博洋和老王前几天就约好了今天上午一起去打台球，地点在他们之前也去过几次的一家会所，离他家不远，走路二十分钟就能到。

       金博洋试探性地回复了一句：

       “谁是我家小矮子？？？”

       老王很快回复了他，但显然误解了他的意图：

       “好好好，你家Shoma行了吧。”

       “之前就老护着人家，嫁人之后更厉害了哦？”

       ……嫁人又是什么鬼？他不敢再问，偷偷抬眼看了看依旧在吸溜小米粥的宇野，又低下头趁机检查了一下自己的微信。微信和他自己的记忆基本没有出入——但这个世界的他前几天还跟江哥报备了要带宇野回哈尔滨玩。金博洋又点开了他的LINE，要命，他的头像为什么是宇野那张搔首弄姿的、脸上的阴影打得他都要认不出来的杂志照？那个id是宇野昌磨的人的头像为什么是他那张颇为自得的、穿玫瑰金的老江桥杂志照？他有些颤抖地点开他和宇野的聊天页面，随手往上翻了翻，差点没把手机掉到地上——

       这个世界的金博洋居然会说“想你的下面”这种话吗，尺度也太大了吧？在自己发了这种奇怪的信息之后直接回了一张被撑得鼓鼓囊囊的内裤照的人，是他印象里那个虽然有时候也蔫儿坏但大体上还是个清纯的好孩子的竹马吗？

       “吃饭的时候又玩手机！”天妈的声音忽然在他头顶响起，金博洋连忙按灭手机屏幕，端起碗筷，假装自己是一只吃得欢腾的佩奇。三下五除二解决了早餐，宇野帮天妈把碗筷端去厨房，金博洋则装作毫无目的的样子接近了他的奖牌柜。天妈和宇野的对话也传进了他耳朵里：

       “磨磨真是比天天乖多了。哎，小时候肯定也没天天那么皮。”

       “博洋毕竟会做饭嘛。”宇野软软的声音这么说道（金博洋都不知道自己什么时候get了做饭这个高级技能点），“我也就会做些端端盘子这样简单的事。”

       厨房门被关了起来，两人聊天的声音变得模糊不可分辨，金博洋也懒得再听宇野那个小坏蛋（没错，这个世界的宇野绝对是个腹黑的坏蛋，还是自己印象里的竹马更可爱）装乖讨他妈妈开心，正好客厅里没人，他便赶紧开始检查奖牌柜，把那些奖牌和他的记忆进行比对。不过他对于自己的奖牌其实也算不上了如指掌，而且也不知道他妈妈和宇野什么时候会从厨房里出来，只好挑些印象深刻的来核对。这个世界里的他的奖牌倒是基本上和他印象里的一致，连摆放的位置都一样，除了……

       他的后背被一个毛绒绒的脑袋拱了拱，一双手臂环上了他的腰。其实在他所在的那个世界里，宇野也不是没搭过他的腰，他也挺习惯的；但今天早上他接受的这些信息实在太过震撼，以至于当他被宇野搂住腰的时候，整个人都不受控制地颤了一下。

       “上午不是约好了和王桑他们去玩吗？”幸好宇野只是轻轻搂了一下便放开了，“差不多要出发了吧？”

       “哦哦——”金博洋努力让自己的声音听上去平稳些，“差不多是要走了。我去换个衣服。”

       他飞快地钻回了自己的房间，还顺手带上了门。刚把门关上他就后悔了，这样绝对会被那个看着就很精的宇野看出端倪的吧？他肯定已经觉察出自己今天不太对了吧？我到底要不要跟他坦白——话说回来，不坦白的话绝对是无法蒙混过关的吧？虽然他向来很擅长装傻，但一觉醒来跨国竹马变成了周围亲朋都认可的亲密男友这种事，谁都装不了这个傻吧？果然还是赶紧坦白比较好吧，总不至于被对方生气地胖揍一顿……

       而被他关在门外的宇野只是随意地挠了挠脸。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 158喜欢牛肉是著名梗了，喜欢奶茶的梗大概来自前两年的一个节目？讲他英语太烂，在国外餐馆点milk tea，结果端上来hot milk  
> （但讲真，以我个人经验，我觉得也有可能是服务员的英语也太差，不能全怪158……  
> 虽然158没有公开的社媒，但他肯定有LINE。他弟说他的两个手机，一个用来打游戏一个用来LINE；岛田高志郎在杂志采访中提到过他会和158用LINE联络，他俩加LINE是为了打游戏，但158也会通过LINE给他滑冰方面的建议。  
> （于是脑补了顶着170耍帅照头像的158指点后辈4F，顶着158搔首弄姿杂志照头像的170指点后辈4Lz……后辈：真是一个不能理解的世界


	3. 射中红心的飞镖和佩奇挎包（纯情天的场合 下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接上一章，纯情天穿越到豆天老夫老夫的世界  
> 本章，纯情天的场合完结，之后应该还会写纯情豆的场合  
> 没有逻辑，非常ooc，非常沙雕  
> 和真人真事没有一乌干达先令的关系，都是我胖虎瞎JB乱想，全是我胖虎的错

**Chapter3（纯情天的场合） 射中红心的飞镖和佩奇挎包**

 

       “唔。所以，是真的变了一个人啊。”

       既然从家里到和老王他们约定的地方走路只需二十分钟，金博洋便选择了步行，顺便（这个才是重点）前言不搭后语地把情况跟这个世界的宇野坦白了。宇野的反应和他的猜想差不多，一点也不惊讶的样子。事实上，他好像也没有见过宇野“大吃一惊”的表情。

       “哈哈，哈哈哈，”金博洋干笑了几声，“你肯定已经发现了吧。”

       “嗯。”三月底四月初的哈尔滨依然称不上暖和，宇野把手缩进黑色大棉袄的口袋里，“一开始还觉得博洋大概是在和我开玩笑。但果然还是不一样吧，连看我的眼神都变了。‘再怎么开玩笑，也不至于做到这一步吧’，这么对自己说着。”

       没能用充满爱意（？）的眼神看你，真是抱歉啊，金博洋在心里吐嘈。

       “所以，这个世界的其他设定都和我所在的世界一样，除了……”他有些不知该如何形容。

       “除了这个世界的我是这个世界的博洋的恋爱相手这一点。”宇野一脸平静地帮他说完了这句话，“嗯，暂时看来是如此。”

       “我倒是觉得你和他——我是说，我那里的Shoma——没啥区别。”为了掩饰被宇野直接划出重点之后的尴尬，金博洋挠了挠没打发胶的头发，“他也叫我‘博洋’。说起来，你们，呃，你和这里的我都在一起了，也不改改称呼吗？这里的我不允许你叫他‘天天’之类的吗？”

       “没有哦。他说我可以随意。”宇野摇了摇头，“只是因为我更喜欢叫他的名字而已。我觉得‘博洋’很好听。”

       这种脸上开始发烧的感觉是怎么回事——明明这个宇野并没有说什么出格的话？

       “啊，对了。”金博洋忽然想起了刚才检查奖牌柜时的疑惑，“为什么我家里放的四大洲金牌是19年的、银牌是18年的？刚才查了一下，明明应该是……”

       “这个啊。”宇野停下脚步，抬头看着他笑了笑，“那两块是我的啦。你的那两块在我们的家里——在名古屋。哦，我是说我和我的那个博洋的家里。”

       ……居然在名古屋都有“家”了吗！为什么会忽然心跳加速！金博洋有些后悔问了这个问题。“前面那个路口右拐就到了。”他没话找话地说。

       “博洋——我可以这么叫你吗？”在得到他的点头回应后，宇野继续说了下去，“想把这件事告诉朋友们吗？还是打算暂时隐瞒？”

       “也不知道这种情况会持续多久，指不定明天早上就嗖——地一下回去了呢。”金博洋故作轻松地说，“还是先别跟大家说了吧，这种事也太匪夷所思了……”

       “嗯，那我会好好配合博洋的。”宇野说，“按照我们的推测，这个世界和你所在的世界应该是基本一样的，所以按照平常的模式和朋友相处，应该就没有问题了吧。”

       “那个……”还有几步路就要走到会所门口了，再不问就来不及了，“这个世界的我，和，呃，和你的相处模式是怎样的？我是说，如果不够……亲密的话，会不会让他们觉得很奇怪？”

       宇野歪着头思考了一番。“这个世界的博洋和我的相处模式，应该和你所在的世界差不了太多吧。在朋友面前可能会稍微亲近一些？但也不是那种黏糊的情侣模式，博洋放心吧。就按照能让你觉得自如的模式来就可以。”

       “啊，好的。那就拜托你了。”金博洋松了一口气。

       正如宇野所说，见面之后，朋友们对他俩的相处模式没有看出任何不妥。也是，他心想，他和宇野都不是那种喜欢四处招摇、显示亲密的性格，即使……谈恋爱了，大概也还是不咸不淡地站在对方附近而不是黏在一起吧。刚汇合的时候大家倒是拿他俩开了个成人玩笑，说天总今天弯腰打球会不会不舒服。

       “其实，为了今天和大家一起打球，”宇野很自然地把手搭在他的腰上，接过了话头，“昨晚可是什么都没做呢。”

       “哦哦，”他发小一脸坏笑，“难怪天总看上去一脸不爽。”

       “你才是！”金博洋反驳，“又长胖了吧！”

       他发小早就习惯了他的这种犯贱的问候模式，翻了个白眼便不再理他。倒是宇野又接了一句：博洋总是这样说人家女孩子，是怎么活到现在的？”

       “我还想问你呢，怎么还没被你师姐打死？”

       众人于是起哄说又开始明撕暗秀了真是受不了，金博洋松了一口气，看来大家都没有发现什么不对劲的地方。在众人看不到的角度，他向宇野比了个合掌的感谢手势。

       金博洋记得宇野跟他说过，自己除了花滑之外，别的事基本都不擅长。他倒是没有谦虚，台球确实打得十分之烂，即使金博洋自己的技术也算不上多好，都看不下去了。

       “真的太次了。”宇野又打偏了，众人发出一阵善意的笑声，金博洋忍不住对站在他旁边的老王小声嘟哝了一句，“许昕闭着眼睛都比他能打。”

       “原来你之前说他除了花滑之外都不行，不是黑他啊。”老王感叹道。

       ……这里的我居然还会说这种话吗！

       但听到这话，他心里忽然又有些小小的不爽，他告诉自己这是因为男朋友的面子就等于天总的面子，虽然男朋友是这个世界的金博洋的，但这个世界的金博洋也是金博洋嘛！于是他决定帮宇野挽回一点场子：“硬要说的话，他玩飞镖好像还行……”

       “哟哟，心疼老公了？”老王嘲笑他，“这里也有飞镖，难得出来玩一趟，待会儿让你家磨磨露一手呗，也给咱天宝宝长长脸？”

       “老公是什么鬼！”金博洋给了老王一个肘击，毫不理会对方的挤眉弄眼。

       最后，宇野还是被叫到飞镖盘前面去了，金博洋也被老王抓到不远不近的地方围观。金博洋心里其实有点发虚，他只是听宇野随口提到过飞镖玩得还可以，并没有真的见过；虽然宇野也不是会为了这一点小事在意的性格，但飞镖毕竟是他主动提出来的，他是不是不该一时嘴快……

       金博洋还兀自发着愣，忽然听到朋友们那边爆发出一阵惊呼。抬头一看，原来是宇野投出的第一支飞镖就射中了中央红心区，50分。

       “你家小矮子这样看还挺帅的啊。”老王戳了戳他，悄声说。

       金博洋懒得理他。

       他们玩的是201，宇野连着投了两个50，又炫技般地投了20的双倍区和三倍区，四轮下来屏幕上显示的分数就变成了1，而对手还剩85分。只要把第五支飞镖投到1分区，宇野就赢了。金博洋忽然有些紧张，心跳得比在等分区坐着的时候还快。

       第五支飞镖正中1分区，屏幕上跳出一个大大的0，金博洋也忍不住跟大家一起鼓起掌来。宇野笑得有些腼腆（这种表情倒是和金博洋熟悉的那个宇野差不多了），被几个朋友拍着肩，背都弓了起来。

       “话说你老公玩飞镖这么厉害，不会是经常到酒吧去混吧？”老王坏笑着凑到金博洋耳边问。

       “我怎么知道！”金博洋诚实回答。

       “你现在这样，就像是被人提醒老公出轨之后跳脚的太太。”

       金博洋被噎了一记，默默走开了，心想老王如果是在微信上这么说，他一定马上把他拉黑。不过，他不得不承认，宇野瞄准的动作虽然看着挺随意，但在他眼里……竟然还真是有点儿令他……日语怎么说来着，ドキドキ？最后一支飞镖投中1分区的瞬间，他那种“成了！”的表情莫名帅气，但又不是节目里被粉丝花痴的那种帅气……真是难以形容。

       “博洋。怎么样，还行吧？”宇野不知从哪里钻出来，扯了扯他的袖子。

       “特别厉害。”金博洋真心地夸奖道，“之前都不知道你还有这一手。平时经常练这个吗？”

        “很多时候并没有给自己设定一个特定的目标啦。”宇野答非所问，“但如果能够专注地把手头的事做好的话，最终还是会得到自己想要的东西吧。”

       他意味深长地看进金博洋的双眼。

       金博洋被他盯得有点脸红，只好打哈哈道：“得了吧，跟我这儿装啥哲学呢，要把这句话放进everyday shoma里面吗？又不是节目采访。”

       “欸，博洋也知道那本日历吗？”

       ……不好。说漏嘴了。偷偷在ins上搜对手的周边日历（还觉得超~可爱）这种事……

       按照老王昨天的提议，他们选了一家就在附近、大家都觉得不错的东北菜馆吃午饭。金博洋注意到，大家边吃边瞎聊的时候会主动把宇野带进他们的话题里，而在他印象里虽然和朋友在一起时没那么沉默但也算不上话多的宇野，也会认真接朋友们的话，偶尔还会主动开几个玩笑。

       看来这个世界的宇野和他的朋友们处得很好啊。这个世界的我想必会觉得挺幸福吧，金博洋心想。

       吃完饭，朋友们都说要还他俩一个二人世界，于是自己找地方续摊去了，把金博洋和宇野推去逛街。

       “你之前来过哈尔滨吗？”坐车去他之前常去的商场时，金博洋问宇野。

       “跟这里的博洋来过两次。有去过那个冰雕很多的地方，还有……”他卡住了，努力回忆着地名。金博洋知道宇野对去过什么地方其实没什么概念，于是试着问：“中央大街？就是那条最热闹的……你们怎么说来着，商业街。”

       “啊啊，那就是中央大街啦。”

       “对不起啊。”金博洋忽然低下了头，“这个假期对你来说，很难得吧。因为我的缘故，没能让你和你的博洋一起享受假期。”

       “果然一样呢。”宇野轻笑出声。

       “一样……？”

       “不管是这个世界的、我的博洋，还是来自另一个世界的你，”宇野说，“都是这种性格呢。明明不是自己的错，却还是会因为在意别人的心情而把责任归咎于自己。”

       金博洋被他说得有点不好意思，对眼前的人的好感又增加了几分。但他很快意识到和宇野逛街绝不是什么有趣的事——这家伙的时尚品味也太差了，不，他根本就没有时尚品味！这个世界的金博洋怎么会找这种中年大叔品味的人做男朋友啊？！他开始觉得这个世界的自己可能也不是那么幸福了。

       进地铁站前，金博洋被里面放着佩奇玩偶的抓娃娃机吸引了眼球，便拉着宇野去玩。两人身上都没带钢蹦，但微信扫码付款买十次还能送一次，于是金博洋直接付了十块。宇野玩飞镖是一把好手，但在抓娃娃机上显然就不怎么擅长；而金博洋在和阴险狡诈的抓娃娃机的多年斗争中基本就没胜利过。两人花了20块，也没能夹起一个佩奇，气得金博洋拽着宇野返回商场，非说要去卖儿童玩具的精品店里买个佩奇玩偶，虽然他根本不缺这东西。

       “正版授权……也没这么贵吧？”金博洋翻着玩偶上的标签，“我咋感觉它涨价了呢？”

       “大概是因为被博洋带火了吧。”宇野说。

       ……这个冷笑话一点也不好笑！

       最后他没有买佩奇玩偶，而是买了两个毛茸茸的小挎包，一个图案是佩奇，另一个是乔治。

       “这个给你，天总送你的。”金博洋把蓝色的乔治挎包递给宇野，虽然这个宇野并不是他熟识的那个人，但总让金博洋觉得可以信任、亲近，让他不知不觉地都敢在他面前作妖了，“仔细一看，觉得你和乔治挺像的嘛哈哈哈。”

       宇野温柔（没错，金博洋居然在他那张脸上看出了温柔）地笑了笑：“这一点也一样。这个世界的博洋也总是说觉得我像这个，这只……呃，中文应该说，这头猪？”

       的确是我干得出来的事，金博洋想。

       晚上睡觉之前，金博洋借口说夜里感觉冷，让天妈再给他一床被子。

       “你房间里暖气开那么足，”天妈怪道，“平时你还叫热呢。”

       “其实是因为我啦。”宇野主动替他解围，“我睡相不好，博洋说我晚上跟他抢被子。”

       ……为什么一句很正常的话会让他感觉很暧昧！

       “得了吧。你自己睡相不也老差了么，”天妈对金博洋说，“指不定是你抢磨磨的被子。”

       不过话都说到这份上了，他还是顺利地得到了第二床被子。两人先后洗漱完，规规矩矩地穿好睡衣睡裤，相安无事地钻进各自的被窝。

       “今天，谢谢你帮我了。”金博洋说，“还有……还是很抱歉，破坏了你和他的假期。”他没有说的是，他也不清楚这次“穿越”会持续到什么时候，如果明天一早醒来还是这样，如果假期结束了还是这样……

       “博洋真的不用这么想。”宇野把头枕在了自己的双手上，“说起来，有点感兴趣你所在的那个世界的我现在在哪里、在干什么。”

       “他之前跟我说，要瘫在家里打一个星期的游戏。”

       “说是这么说。”宇野意味不明地笑了一声，“那个世界的我一定也很想像现在这样，和那个世界的你躺在一起吧。”

       “别瞎说！”金博洋的声音忽然拔高，然后又像瘪了的气球一样低了下去，“他可乖了，才没你那么差……”

       “不是的哦。我知道的，”宇野笃定地说，“不管是哪个世界的我，都会被这样的博洋所吸引的——啊，我是不是不该跟你说这些？会不会打扰到你那个世界的我的告白计划？”

       “都说了我认识的Shoma才没这么糟糕好吗！”金博洋无力地反驳着，他忽然想起了今天一直没能说出口的一个问题，“说到告白的话……我能不能问一下，这个世界的他和你，是什么时候……开始的？”

       宇野露出了一个甜腻的、让金博洋的鸡皮疙瘩都要掉在地上的笑容：“是14年在名古屋比赛的时候哦。这个世界的、我的博洋特别热情，刚告白就直接叫我把他吃掉呢。”

       ……忽然又不想知道这些了！金博洋算了算年龄，惊恐万分，14年的那场JGP——他俩都还没到17吧？也太超过了吧，这个世界的自己这么奔放的么？也对，看LINE的聊天记录，还真是挺奔放……

       可能是他的表情太过扭曲，宇野连忙解释道：“开玩笑的。我是从那个时候开始喜欢博洋的，告白的话是在16年初啦。不过确实是博洋主动拉着我上床的哦。”

       16年初，那两人好歹都到了18岁，金博洋莫名松了一口气——等一下，这有什么好释然的啊！Too much sharing好吗！……但仔细一想，这好像确实挺符合自己的性格，毕竟自己才是大哥，主动一点也很正常嘛……

       他这么胡思乱想着，也不知道自己是什么时候睡着的。

       金博洋是被在腰间作怪的一只手摸醒的。

       他直接伸手打了过去：“Shoma别手贱！……唔，才几点啊，让我再睡五分钟……”

       ……不对。

       金博洋瞬间清醒，直挺挺地坐起身来，把旁边正打算再摸点别的地方的宇野吓了一跳。他猛地窜下地（差点没站稳摔在地上），一溜烟跑进了卫生间，锁门。

       快速刷了牙并用冷水冲了脸，他打开卫生间的门，把门外站着的、一脸无奈的宇野放了进去。

       吃早饭时，金博洋趁着天妈回厨房的空当，悄声对一脸满足地咬着牛肉馅饼的宇野说：“我昨晚做了个很长的梦。”

       “咦？”

       “我梦见咱俩还没在一起呢，你就睡在我床上。”

       “唔——哦。”宇野咽下一口馅饼，吐嘈道，“太不现实了。我哪有那么大胆。”

       “所以说是做梦嘛。”

       “那梦里的我还做什么了？”

       “还摸我屁股。还拿那玩意儿乱碰我。”

       “那我……”宇野想了一会儿才憋出一句，“可真是比我厉害得多。”

       “真的太差劲了！”金博洋义愤填膺，“可把我吓死了。”

       “话说做这种梦，真的不是因为博洋……不满了吗？毕竟昨晚什么都没有做……”

       金博洋把一筷子醋溜白菜丢进宇野的粥碗里。

       “您可闭嘴吧。”

=End=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **注：**  
>  [1] 许昕老师，胖球队的台球高手，据说是专业级别，曾和龙队一起赢了波尔老师和奥恰洛夫老师400块钱 ~~（这个例子好像并不能证明什么）~~ 。  
> [2] 关于飞镖：豆在一个综艺节目里展示过玩飞镖，真的有点帅有点攻。节目里他们玩的是201（初始分数为201，比赛者轮流射飞镖，每次减去投中的分数，最先将分数减为0的人获胜）。不过我也不怎么清楚飞镖的玩法，是wiki现查的，不专业的地方请包涵。  
> [3] ドキドキ：dokidoki，大致可以理解为心跳加速？

**Author's Note:**

> 我第N次认真觉得，只要看我写的东西，就会知道我是一条从没谈过恋爱的可怜虫……  
>  ~~哎，圣彼得堡小土鸭什么时候来做我的男朋友（不~~  
>  一直在思考的问题：为什么总是基本没有评论，我真的差到让读者觉得没啥好说吗...  
> （感谢之前认真写评论的朋友！真的很开心！）  
> 默念十遍：搞cp是为了自己满足~


End file.
